Wingless Angel-Chapter 28
Wingless Angel-Chapter 28 Chris P.O.V Allison attacked. I blocked using my shield. Allison was a good fighter, but I could tell a dagger wasn't her weapon of choice similiar to how a spear and shield wasn't my weapon of choice. I was still in wonder how she was able to destroy my sword just by touching it, it made me wonder could she destroy anything just by touching it? If so, Allison was a dangerous enemy. Allison struck me with her dagger, she caught me in the chest, then pulled down making an extremely long cut on my chest. She struck again, I blocked with my shield and using the end of my spear, hit her wrist and sent her dagger flying out of her hand. While she was stunned, I slammed my shield into her face causing her to drop the other dagger. As she staggered back, I kicked her knee, causing her to fall. I rushed forward and put my foot on her chest before she could stand up and pointed my spear at her neck. I was attempted to thrust my spear into her neck, I wanted her to pay for hurting Tessa. Then looked into those eyes, they were full of fear and sadness. I remembered the first time I met her, she had the same look in her eye. I gripped my spear tight not being able to do it, I couldn't kill her. "I give you a choice, you can join us, or you can go back to Darius." I said. "I'll never help you!" She replied. "Then give Darius a message." I leaned closer to her. "Tell him, I'm coming to kick his butt." She scowled at me, then melted into shadow. I turned the arms of Helios back into it's dormant form and ran to where Tessa was. She was cradled in Silena's arms. Mike beside her. Silena looked at me with tears in her tears. My heart twisted in my chest, no she couldn't be dead. She couldn't be. Then I listened properly and heard her breathing. It was a horrible sound, the sound of air getting sucked in as she drew every breath. The bullet had hit her in her right lung. Her expression showed she was suffering. At first I was tempted to let her out of her misery, but I couldn't. Something was stopping me, I couldn't let her go, not yet not now. Before I wouldn't heistate, What was this feeling? You love her, let's not forget that. The voice in my head said. I immediately made my decision. I picked her up. "Chris what are you doing?" Silena asked. "We need to get to San Franscisco, ASAP. I'm going to shadow travel." I said. "Are you crazy? Your going to go with all four of us? In day? Christopher you'll be killed!" Mike exclaimed. "I don't care!" I shouted, the temper in my voice even shocked even me. Mike and Silena knew me, this was one of the times where I won't take no for an answer. "Okay." Silena said and grabbed Mike's wrist and placed his hand on my shoulder. Then she grabbed my arm. Every time Tessa breathed in, I flinched. I covered her wound with darkness in a make-shift bandage. "Hold on tight." I said, then melted into shadow bringing the three of them along. Silena P.O.V ''' We reached San Franscisco and went to the house we were familiar with. I knocked on the door violently. "Nina, Nina! Open the door! Hurry!" Christopher's sister opened the door. "Oh Silena, what's wrong-Oh no!" She covered her mouth with her hands when she saw Theresa. "Sis, help her please." Christopher said, his voice weak. He pale and out of breath, on the verge of collapse, the only thing keeping him from losing consiousness was his will to help Theresa. "Oh my God. Hurry come in." Nina stepped aside to let us in. She motioned Chris to put Theresa on the sofa. Christopher put her on the sofa, while Nina went to take a first aid kit in the kitchen. I guided Mike to a chair and kneeled beside Tessa, trying to comfort her. "It's okay Tessa, your going to be okay-" I was cut off my the sound of someone collapsing on the floor. Mike immediately stood up, but he couldn't help because he didn't know who collapsed. I turned around to see Christopher on the floor. His blood was spreading on the floor from the wound he received earlier from his battle with Allison. "Christopher!" I cried out his name and ran towards him, he was wounded and exhausted from the shadow-travel. Then Nina came back to the living room and saw Christopher. "Oh god!" She ran towards him. I shook him trying to wake him up. "Christopher, Christopher!" I cried out, he didn't give any responce. '''Darius Darius could only laugh in victory. Sure Allison did disobey him and attacked Christopher and his friends, but she managed to mortally wound one of his friends, not only that, she wounded Christopher as well. He was about to pay a mortal do it, but having Allison do it was good as well. "Oh what a joyful day." He said. Allison soon came into the room. "Master, I'm sorry I disobeyed you!" Darius simply smiled. "Hello dear. It's fine, today I forgive you." The shock on Allison's face made him laugh. "Master, I have a message from them." She said. "Let's hear it then." "He told me to tell you that his coming to kick your butt." She said. Darius simply laughed at Christopher's confidence. "Ah, is he? Well, he is welcome to try! Now go Allison, prepare! I need you by my side on the battlefield!" "Yes master!" She bowed to him and left the room. Darius turned his attention to the chessboard he had prepared infront of him. "His Pawn is broken." Darius said, taking one of his black pieces on knocking down all of the white pawns on the chessboard. "His Rook blinded." Doing the same thing for the Rooks. "His Bishop injuried, his Knight is under my control." Knocking down both the Bishops and the Knights. "And, his Queen-" Pausing a moment so he could smell the victory. "-is dead." Taking his king chesspiece and knocking the queen down. Looking down at the board, he had arranged his black pieces to surround the White King, he was one step away from Checkmate. "My plan is working perfectly Christopher. I am one step away from winning, I know your every move and I can counter every single one of them." Darius grinned. "It's your move Christopher." Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 29|Next Chapter---->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 16:22, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page